


The Mishap at the Petting Zoo | Collab Fic

by JulienneJc



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M, Other, Petting zoo, Screenplay/Script Format, Sheep, Zoo, baby goats - Freeform, llama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 06:16:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5901508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulienneJc/pseuds/JulienneJc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil tries to get Dan kiss the llama, Dan tries to get Phil kiss the sheep and Jule tries to steal kids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mishap at the Petting Zoo | Collab Fic

We just arrived at the petting area of the zoo.

Dan: Look Phil! A llama!

Llama: o_o

Phil: CATCH IT

Dan: It’s not running AWW It's me as a llama! Awwww

Phil: GET ON IT

Jule: Look at the kids! (KawaiiSquishyWolfFace) They're like a kitty and a bunny combine!

Dan: Wait no! You'll crush it!

Phil: *stops* Please?

Dan: No. Do we want a llama pancake?

Phil: yes!

Dan: -_-" of course you would

Phil: See! The baby goats are doing it! (Baby kids goat playing on torturous) I need to take a picture of this! (takes out phone and snaps a pic) Nawww, they moved! (laughs than tweets about it with a bad pun)

Dan: kiss it!

Baby goats: BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA (looks opposite of crossed eyes)

Jule: I wanna hold the baby kitties!! (KawaiiSquishyWolfFace) 

Dan: *jumps back* OH MY JESUS ON A BOAT!

Phil: No, you kiss it

Dan: fine.

Llama: O_o

Dan: (walks over to llama) do I have too?

Phil: Yes!

Sheep: -_-

Dan: *kisses llama* EWEWEWEW

Sheep: Bleeeeeee

Phil: The sheep wants a kiss too!

Dan: OMG NO

Phil: Yes! Guys help me make Dan kiss the sheep!

Dan: nononono~

Jule: Can I steal this kid? (have a baby goat in arms)

Dan: NO

Phil: -_-" fine. I guess not

Dan: You kiss it

Phil: Nooo It has sheep germs! It might be an alien! Or a wolf in disguise! x Howls x

Dan: So? You try

Phil: Noooooo!~

Dan: *carries phil to the sheep* Do it

Phil: Nooo! (laughs) stop!

Sheep: O_O

Dan:*pushes* DO IT

Phil: Dan! You do it!

Dan: Never

Jule: Guys -_-"

Phil: I have to go to the bathroom

Dan: RUN!!

Phil: Yay I'm free!

Dan: for now

Phil: But really, I do have to empty my bladder....

Dan: do you know where it is... PEE IN A BUSH

Jule: What are you guys on about? O_o (has a kid, baby goat, tucked under her shirt)

Dan: nothing

Jule: -_-"

**Author's Note:**

> Phil's Tweet - http://sta.sh/028jhk59bl23
> 
> Collab fic with Rowan! lol This was fun XD and weird?
> 
> Check him out!
> 
> Deviantart- http://strikerthephan.deviantart.com/
> 
> Wattpad - https://www.wattpad.com/user/RowanCherry123
> 
> ~ Youtubers ~
> 
> Phil - www.youtube.com/user/AmazingPhil
> 
> Dan - www.youtube.com/user/danisnotonfire
> 
> Jule - www.youtube.com/user/JulienneJc


End file.
